Second Bit of Harry Potter and Co. Go To Tortall
by Daine1
Summary: The next part to Harry Potter and Co..... Pleaes read it gets much better!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the characters used in this fic. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Professor Severus Snape, and Professor Minerva McGonagall all belong to JK Rowling. Daine, Numair, Jon, Alanna, and all of the rest as well as Tortall belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
I am definitely a TP fan, not a Harry Potter fan, but I thought it would be interesting if Harry Potter and Co. went to Tortall. This story takes place during First Test. Please, NO FLAMES!!!!! You can give suggestions, but no trashing my fic, I worked hard on it!!! Thanks!!  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!! Please pay attention!" Professor McGonagall barked at the two boys.   
Harry and Ron stopped talking. Hermione gave them a look that clearly said 'You two had better pay attention.' But it wasn't long before Harry and Ron were talking again. They had a lot on their minds. All week they felt like they were being watched. It was very peculiar.   
"Harry, Ron, SHUT UP!" Hermione said, interrupting their conversation. She had said it fairly loud.   
"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, come to my desk after class." Professor McGonagall told the three of them sternly.   
All of them turned red and looked down at their desk. Suddenly the ball rang; class was over. Hermione, Harry, and Ron gathered their things and walked slowly to Professor McGonagall's desk, dreading what was coming next. Just as Professor McGonagall was about to open her mouth, Professor Snape entered the room.   
"Professor McGonagall," He began, but he never got to finish. There was a sudden, BOOM and a blinding light. The two teachers and three students were sucked up and carried away. Where they were going they had no idea.........  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"Page Nealan, be careful with that spell, if you handle it improperly..." Numair stopped talking to the page in his magic class at the sudden BOOM and bright light. Then there was a CRASH and five people were lying on the floor.   
"Where are we?" The black haired, green-eyed boy asked groggily.   
At this simple sentence everyone in the class immediately began muttering amongst themselves. There were also a few remarks like "Way to go Neal" and "What have you done Neal? Lord Wyldon won't be happy!"   
"SILENCE!!!" Numair roared black fire spilling out of his hands.   
He cautiously approached the five people that were slowly coming around. Suddenly the five stood up.   
"Where are we?" The tall woman with her hair in a tight bun demanded sharply.   
Numair seemed to startle at the woman's sharp tone, but he said immediately "You are in Tortall, the palace in Corus, Tortall to be precise. Who are you?"   
The five looked around with wondering looks on their faces. It seemed as though there were three children and two adults.   
"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall," the lady with the tight bun said, "this is my colleague, Professor Severus Snape," she said pointing to the thin, greasy looking, black haired, hook-nosed man, "these are my students, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasely."   
She finished pointing to the black haired, green-eyed boy who first spoke, the bushy-haired, pretty-looking girl, and a tall red haired, freckled boy.   
"Who are you?" Snape asked, almost icily.   
Numair straightened himself a little, "I am Numair Salmalin, black-robed mage and this is my magic class. I think that we need to go see Jon."   
The five visitors gave each other quizzical looks, but followed the tall mage. Numair then looked as if something had just donned on him and turned to face his totally silent class.   
"You may speak and you may also leave, class is almost over." More black fire came out of his hands and the class was able to speak.   
The five visitors looked at him wide-eyed and left the classroom. When they were on their way down the hall Professor McGonagall asked Numair,  
"What did you do to your class to make them quiet? Was that magic?"   
"Yes," Numair replied, "it was the only way I could have gotten them to be quiet. Why do you ask?"   
"Well," Professor McGonagall began, but Professor Snape cut her off.   
"That is not important. Where are you taking us?" Numair looked down his long nose at the greasy haired man who was shorter than him.   
"It is not polite to interrupt. And I am taking you to the king." Hermione, Harry, and Ron began to giggle at the look on Snape's face. They didn't think someone had chastised him in a long time.  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
The five visitors and Numair entered a big, circular room with a nice oak table in the center and many chairs around the table. Seated at the chair directly opposite the entrance was a man with coal black hair and bright sapphire eyes. He smiled as Numair came in and asked, "Numair, what have you brought for me?"   
His smile soon turned to a frown when he saw the five visitors, not an upset, angry frown, but more of a contemplative frown.   
"Jon, these people were thrown into our world when a page mishandled a spell. There are two teachers, Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape and these three here are their students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger. This is King Jonathan of Tortall." Numair said this in one breath; everyone could tell he was very excited about these foreign people.   
"But we never told you where we were from, how did you know we were from another world Master Numair?" Hermione asked curiously.   
Numair smiled at Hermione. "I simply assumed. The way you were confused at the beginning, the dazed looks you gave each other when you learned where you were, your clothes and appearances, and the spell the pages were learning has been known to bring in people from other worlds. Although I could ask you the same kind of question, how did you know to call me Master?"   
Hermione blushed and shrugged, Numair smirked.   
"Well," said King Jonathan, "I guess we need to sort this out. Let me think a moment." Everyone was silent as the King of Tortall briefly thought about this situation. "Hmmmm, well it seems I am running a blank. Maybe it is the shock of seeing people just thrown into our world by a page's spell. Hmmm, well first, who was the page that mishandled the spell?"   
Numair answered promptly, "Nealan of Queenscove."   
"I will call him in here, I want to make sure he doesn't feel like he is to blame. Next cancel you magic class for a few days. You will most likely be with our guests the most and your class will be a little excitable after what happened. You are excused from most other duties, have Daine and Alanna help you. I will call them in. They are in the Rider's Fields. Gunther, will please come here?"   
Jon asked the young man who was standing in the corner. He was the King's personal runner. The young man stepped forward. "Summon Page Nealan, Lord Wyldon, Daine Sarassri, and Sir Alanna to please report here." Gunther went to go do what he was told.   
]"Next we will need some mages on trying to figure out how to send our guests home. I will choose some. Until we figure it out you five can sleep in two of the empty teacher's apartments, Numair will show you where. Numair be the host of our guests with Alanna and Daine. That is all for now. Daine and Alanna will join you shortly and I will inform Lord Wyldon about the cancellation of your magic class. Off you go." Jon shooed the six of them away.   
Through the whole time Jon was talking the five visitors had been silent. In awe that someone running a blank could come up with so much, so fast and get it done.   
Numair showed them the door and they walked down the hall, Numair talking to Professor McGonagall and leading the way. Snape came next and a little further back came Harry Ron and Hermione. As they were walking they passed a short, red haired, tough looking woman who was talking to a curly brown haired young woman, both in breeches and a shirt. Numair smiled at the two and said something to Professor McGonagall as they passed. But when they passed Snape, something odd happened. Snape jerked his head up and stared at the two for a while.   
The two women noticed this, but kept on walking. Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed and said nothing, for fear Snape would hear.   
Then they heard Numair say, "this will be the males room and this is the females room, call me if you need anything I am in room 16, my workroom, or room 18, that says, Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarassri." He departed leaving the girls in their room and the boys in theirs, to discuss what just took place.  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
* Story now follows Alanna and Daine starting when they passed Snape in the hall *  
  
"So why do you think we were summoned by the King, Alanna?" Daine asked  
"I have no idea w—" Alanna began, but stopped as a greasy black haired man passed them staring openly. "Did you see that guy? He just stared at us like he loves us or something!"   
"Maybe he does!" joked Daine and laughed, but Alanna didn't.   
"I don't know, he leaves a bad taste in my mouth."   
Daine immediately turned serious. "We'll just have to keep and eye on him. We're here."   
They opened the door and walked into Jon's meeting room. He was talking to Lord Wyldon about the pages and Neal was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting. Then he finished his conversation with Wyldon. "I will take care of that, sire." And Wyldon left the room.   
"Neal," said Jon "come here." Jon mumbled something quickly and smiled. Neal smiled and left too.   
"Quick conversation." Alanna muttered to Daine.  
Then Jon faced Alanna and Daine, he looked tired, like he had just taken care of a huge amount of things. "Listen, we have some visitors and I want you two to be excused from most of your duties and play hostesses. Talk to Numair, he can explain it better, right now I am tired."   
Alanna and Daine gave each other confused glances as the King left through a back door.   
"Let's go find your lover boy, Daine." Said Alanna.   
Daine gave her a playful shove as they exited the room and headed for apartment number 18.  
  
* Story now follows Numair *  
  
Numair sighed as he reached the apartment he shared with Daine. It had been a long, exciting day and tomorrow would probably be longer. He glanced quickly at the time; 8:57. Where were Daine and Alanna? But most importantly (to Numair) where was Daine? Hadn't Jon said he would summon them? Almost as if to answer his question the door opened and in walked Daine and Alanna, looking like they were full of questions. Numair ran over and picked up his fiancée in a tight hug.   
"Hello, Magelet." Daine returned his hug and replied with a muffled "Hello."   
Numair put Daine down and greeted Alanna while Daine picked up Kitten.   
"It has been a while since I have seen you, Alanna."   
"I know it has." She replied. "So this is your apartment, you share with Daine. Interesting."   
Daine smiled at Alanna, resituated Kitten on her hip, and said, "Alanna, you have seen Numair's apartment before."   
"Yes, but not when he was sharing it with his fiancée. Congratulations, by the way, I don't think I have told you that yet." Numair and Daine just smiled.   
"So down to business," continued Alanna, "Jon said that you, Numair, would explain everything about our guests, so sit mage, and explain."   
  
* Story follows Alanna *  
  
About an hour later Alanna left apartment thinking about these new arrivals and what she would be doing with them until they left. She was also thinking about the man, Professor Snape, who had stared at her and Daine. She thought it would be wise to tell George, who was with her in Corus and staying at the palace (the kids were with Maude at the swoop), about this man, just to have an extra eye on him. Little did she know Daine was going to say the exact same thing to Numair.  
  
* Story follows Daine *  
  
"You know Numair," Daine began, setting an asleep Kitten on the couch, "I think that man, Professor Snape, was staring at Alanna and I as we were walking down the hall a little too long. I think we should keep an eye on him. So does Alanna, she thought he might have his eye on us, but I don't know. Although she may have more experience at detecting these things than I do. I just want you to be on alert."   
`Just then an eagle interrupted her   
My mate has been hurt by a two legger's arrow. Please help, she is hurting   
I'm coming Daine replied.   
She turned to Numair and said, "I will be right back. This eagles mate is hurt." Daine swiftly turned into a golden eagle and followed the bird to his mate.  
  
* Story follows Numair again *  
  
'So that professor Snape has an eye on Alanna and Daine.' An overprotective Numair thought angrily.   
Numair didn't like Snape already and hearing that Snape had stared at his fiancée made his blood boil. Numair was almost positive that Alanna was right in her guess that Snape might have his eye on Daine and her. He would watch Snape closely and check to see if his guess was right. Right now, while Daine was gone, he would have to go see George and talk to him. He left the room making sure Kitten was still asleep, and locked the door.   
Halfway down the hall he ran into George who seemed to be just as angry as Numair.   
"Alanna just told me that Snape—" George began, but Numair finished for him.   
"made eyes at your wife and my fiancée?"   
"Yes." George said heatedly. "Then she went and talked to the king about something. I thought you should know. And lemme' guess you were coming to tell me the same thing?"   
"Yes. I don't think Daine or Alanna would like us being protective, so let's just keep this between us." Numair said slyly as they slowly walked back to apartment 18 and closed the door behind them.   
"We need to make sure Snape doesn't try it again." George said to Numair's question of what should we do about it.   
"We should also make sure he knows we mean business and that we will protect them and that Daine is my fiancée and Alanna is your wife, but we also have to do it without the two of them noticing."   
"Yes," George agreed, "we should give him subtle hints and stick close to our girls, not let them out of our sight until he is gone. And if he makes his move…." George hit his fist into his hand.   
"Yes, we will." Agreed Numair.   
They spent the next fifteen minutes finishing their plans and then George left to his own apartment thinking of ways he could hurt Snape if he got too near Alanna.  
  
*Story follows Ron, Hermione, and Harry just as Daine is leaving in Eagle shape*  
  
"This is so weird!" cried Ron, "We are in a different world than our own, the first probably!"   
"I don't think we are the first Ron. Remember what Master Numair said about the spell. How it has been known to take people from other worlds." Hermione argued.   
"But still, you have to admit, it's pretty neat. I wonder what the rest of Hogwarts is doing and if they have figured out where we all went? I wonder if we will have to make up the homework?" Ron asked   
"Professor Dumbledore is probably on it right now. I wonder how long we're going to be here. I don't want to miss any Quidditch matches." Harry said.   
"I personally am going to take advantage of this. I want to find out as much information as I can about this world." Hermione said, anxious to find out all she could.   
"Look it is almost ten o' clock, Hermione, Snape will be back soon from talking to Professor McGonagall, then you will have to leave. You'd better get on back to your apartment." Ron said.   
"Alright, 'night you two!" Hermione replied.   
She got up to leave and then stopped, listening intently to something going on outside their door.   
"Hermione, wha—" Harry began.   
"Shhh!" Hermione cut him off.   
She indicated for them to come to the door and listen. They heard two men talking…about Snape!   
"—Made eyes at your wife and my fiancée? " voice number one said.   
"Yes" that was voice number two, "Then she went and talked to the king about something. I thought you should know. And lemme' guess you were coming to tell me the same thing?"   
"Yes" voice number one was talking again, "I don't think Daine or Alanna would like us being protective, so let's just keep this between us."   
Then their was a closing of a door and the voice's were gone. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other wide eyed. This trip could prove to be interesting.   
Hermione quickly left the room to her own, passing Snape on the way and being sure not to look at him. She was sure if she did look at Snape she would begin to giggle.   
'Snape has eyes for the two girls that were supposed to help Master Numair escort them around the castle!' Hermione thought as she walked into the room she shared with Professor McGonagall. 'How strange?'.  
  
  
So? What do you think? Please review, but be kind! This is a story under construction!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
